1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window covering and, more particularly, to a window covering that is expandable downward and retractable upward in a vertical direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional window covering, such as a Venetian blind, roman shade and the like, usually comprises a lift cord to expand or fold the window covering. However, the lift cord depends from a side of the window covering so that the lift cord is easily tangled with a child's neck, thereby causing danger to the child. In addition, the lift cord protrudes outwardly from the window covering, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the window covering.